Of Last Wishes
by MikasaAckerman123
Summary: Unfortunately, Corporal Levi's time to die has come. Before he goes, he has one last wish. Deathfic. Implied LeviHan.


**A/N: Hello, this is my first time writing on this site. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Of Last Wishes**

_Unfortunately, Corporal Levi's time to die has come. Before he goes, he has one last wish._

"Tch."

Corporal Levi condescendingly narrowed his sharp silver eyes at humanity's predators. He internally recoiled at the thought of the nasty titans_._ Giant, stupid things they were, and they only knew how to devour the remnants of mankind. They devoured the remnants of mankind mindlessly. They devoured the remnants of mankind _without reason_.

The petite corporal wiped his blade, which was covered with titan blood, on his handkerchief, disgusted by the filthy creatures. _Nasty._ As he shoved the handkerchief away, the ground suddenly trembled. _Another one, _he thought contemptuously. He shifted his eternal glare toward his subordinates. Tearing across the sky with his 3D Maneuver Gear, he snapped, "Do something, you lazy bums." The unquestioningly loyal subordinates raced towards the titan at once. It was quite a disgusting creature, completely made up of muscle and fat. _Mostly _fat. An extremely thin, translucent layer of skin covered it. It was bald and had beady blue eyes. One of its most prominent features was a huge, unfading, idiotic grin. Its lips were thick and had a slimy appearance. Levi shuddered slightly in hatred and _fear._

A woman's voice cooed, "Do you have any idea how _adorable_ you are?" Levi narrowed his eyes in irritation. How could that repugnant creature be _adorable_? What was wrong with Hanji? As he was about to race toward the titan and slay it, he heard a piercing shriek, followed by a nauseating crunching sound. He felt his veins pulsate in his head as he stared at the creature, who had swallowed something. Blood covered its giant, ugly hands and lips. _It had eaten someone. _

Wrath pounded in Levi's head as he raced toward the titan. Just as he was about to drive his sword into the nape of its neck, he heard Hanji scream, "Don't! I need that for research!" Another subordinate yelled, "Vice-Captain, it's too dangerous!" Levi was fuming. What was this woman's problem? Did she not realize that these creatures were humanity's _predator, _humanity's _enemy_? Hanji leapt into the sky, soaring next to Levi with her 3D Maneuver Gear. The titan's eyes followed her, its grin widening. As it moved its giant bald head toward her, it opened its mouth. Levi's eyes widened as his teeth clenched, his eyebrows drawn together in a dangerous glare. He shrieked, "Hanji, move!" He launched toward the titan, pushing her out of the way. He was a seemingly merciless leader, but he cared about his subordinates enough to fight for them. To kill for them. To _die_ for them.

As Levi shoved Hanji away, the titan grabbed ahold of him in its giant, fleshy fist. Hanji gasped. "Mr. Titan, _don't! _Do you understand me? _Don't!_" As she was about to cut the titan's fist off and force it to release the corporal, the titan's trembling fist tightened around Levi. Hanji screamed, "Levi!" Levi's face was squeezed out of shape from pain. He managed to splutter, "Don't... save... me! Everyone... else..." Hanji bared her teeth as a crease formed between her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, Mr. Titan... but I know you regenerate!" With that, she quickly chopped off the unwieldy fist. It fell to the ground, as the fingers loosened their grip on the poor corporal. Before he fell to the floor, Hanji caught him midair by the waist. She drifted to the ground lightly, placing his head against a mossy rock and sitting in front of him. His eyes were squeezed shut in an expression of pain. The rest of the squad looked back. Hanji yelled, "Don't worry about us! Focus on capturing Mr. Titan!"

She looked back at Levi. His whole uniform was drenched in blood, and his body lay limp. Hanji cringed and thought, _barely a bone unbroken or an organ not ruptured. _Levi's eyes slowly opened as he whispered, "Kill..." Hanji looked back. "Levi says to kill it, so kill it!"

She stared at the corporal. "Thank god you're alive! And... thanks for saving me." The corporal almost instantly glared at her. "Tch. That's just how things turned out. I wouldn't want to save a lowly sh*t-glasses like you." Hanji smiled in relief. Levi was alive. As if responding to her thoughts, his eyes slowly closed and he rasped, "I think I'm dying..."

Hanji's eyes widened under her glasses. "It can't be!" Then, an idea sprung into her mind. "But... if you say so yourself, then you must be dying... and if you are, please let us know your last wish!"

Levi opened an eye. "A... last wish?" He slowly closed the eye again and slumped against the rock. Hanji refused to accept that he was dead. She grabbed him around the shoulders and screeched, "Levi... Levi, don't you die on me!" Just as she was about to give up hope, the eye opened again. "Tch. Whad'dya want?" Despite his miserable state, he had managed to keep his surly and cold composure. Hanji squeezed his bloody palm. "Remember... your last wish?"

Levi nodded, gasping for air. "I..." Hanji felt herself tear up. She wiped the corners of her eyes quickly, concealing her sadness. "What? Levi, continue! Speak to me, Levi; speak to me!" With wide eyes, he spluttered, "Want..." Hanji sobbed, "Yes, Levi, what do you want?"

The corporal started choking. Freaking out, Hanji slapped his back. "Go on!"

"Spirit world..."

"Don't stop; keep speaking!"

"To... to... be..."

"One more word... you can do this, Levi..."

"Clean."

Then, his eyes flickered and closed for the last time. He was gone forever. _Dead. _He wouldn't ever come back. Hanji tried to console herself by trying to think that Levi would reunite with Petra.

Hanji felt the hot, salty tears forming in the corners of her eyes again as she registered his last wish.

Then, it hit her.

_Levi's last wish wasn't a victory for humanity. It wasn't a wish to have Hanji become the next corporal. It wasn't even a wish to see Petra, his deceased beloved, in the spirit world._

_It was a wish for the spirit world to be clean._

The tears rolled out of Hanji's eyes as she tenderly picked up the body, but she couldn't help laughing. She was ashamed for laughing at such a tragic moment, but she couldn't get a grip of herself. The warm, salty droplets continued to flow across her face uncontrollably. She had never wept that much since Sawney and Bean had died. As she carried the corpse to the chariot, she chuckled slightly and mumbled, "Levi... you idiot."

_End_


End file.
